


Tiny Dancer

by JilyCSLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, jily au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JilyCSLove/pseuds/JilyCSLove
Summary: Lily owes Marlene a favor and she's forced to attend The Marauders concert.  Her friend said nothing about going backstage and falling in love with one of the band members but here she is.





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Almost Famous fic. Nothing like the movie just was inspired by it and my love for the song Tiny Dancer.

Lily Evans absolutely does not want to be here. In fact she’s nearly ready to say fuck it all and make a mad dash back out the venue doors and jump on the first subway heading far far from where they are. 

She doesn't though. She owes Marlene, big time, and this is her return favor. So instead of running away, she sighs and tugs on her ponytail, as Marlene flirts with the guy standing at the side doors inside the concert venue. Is she a bad friend if she hopes Marlene is unsuccessful in getting them through? Perhaps but it would help make her own night better. Then all she would have to do is suffer through the concert and then head home to finish her homework. Her payback done and over with, with the knowledge that she will never, ever, ever ask her friend for a favor again. Ever!

Alas the man pushes the door open and sticks his head through to talk to someone on the other side before stepping back against the door to hold it open for them. Marlene glances back at Lily and waves her over. Taking her friends hand they walk into the backstage area to meet the band of Marlene’s dreams. 

The Marauders. 

Lily knows her little about the band but Marlene is a massive fan and knows everything down to the members birthdays. She has posters on her bedroom walls and is always scanning through the latest issues of Rolling Stone for any information on the band. When she learned they were going to be in London she called in her favor and there was nothing Lily could say or do. 

What Lily does know is the band is relatively new on the scene and although they have a massive fan base (of mostly girls due to their looks) they are what Rolling Stone magazine calls the new IT band. 

So Lily expects the backstage area to be crowded and loud. She expects to see drugs and alcohol and naked girls. Instead she finds the four band members (she only recognizes them because of the posters covering their dorm room) and a handful of other people, roadies she assumes. There are some beer bottles lying around but it’s mostly a calm, quiet atmosphere. 

“Welcome ladies. Come meet the boys.” A man approaches them and leads them to where the band members are, Lily notices his hand is a bit low on Marlene’s back, but if her friend doesn’t mind she won’t make a scene. Marlene can certainly handle her own, Lily has no concerns in that department. 

“....and finally Peter and Remus. Lads these lovely ladies are…” he pauses because of course he has no clue who they are. His grin is a bit creepy as he turns to them. 

Marlene steps away from his wondering hand and waves at the band, “I’m Marlene,” then she turns to wave Lily forward, grabbing her hand, “this is Lily.”

As they each say hello or wave, Lily offers a half smile and lifts her hand in a half wave. 

“Come. Sit down with us.” One of the dark hair boys says to them, patting the couch he had been lounging on when they entered. She hadn’t caught his name and as Marlene makes a beeline for him, she wonders if he’s the drummer Marly is always going on about. If it is, her friend is off to a great start. Lily starts to wonder if she will be making a trip home alone on the subway after all. 

Marly makes herself comfortable on the couch awfully close to the dark haired boy (who Lily finds out later is Sirius Black) while Lily sits in a chair at a table near them. Remus walks over and offers her a beer which she takes with a smile and a soft thanks. He has sandy hair and a gentle smile. He wanders off to sit in one of the chairs near the couch after she thanks him. 

“So you girls are fans?”

Lily glances to her left to see the other dark haired boy leaning against the back of an armchair. He has his legs crossed at his ankles and his arms crossed at his chest, a beer dangles from his fingers. She watches as he lifts it to take a drink and she sucks in a breath. He has an absolutely gorgeous face. Dark skin, freckles across his nose, a strong jawline, almond shaped eyes surrounded by a pair of glasses. And his hair, it is slightly curly, jet black and hanging just below his ears and across his forehead, she flexes her fingers as she resists the urge to brush her fingers through it. 

“I’m sorry?” Lily says, she has completely forgotten what he asked her. 

He chuckles as he takes another drink before leaning forward slightly, “I was asking if you were fans?”

“Oh. Um, Marly there is a huge fan.” She says nodding to her friend who seems to be getting along well with Sirius. 

“Yeah? What’s your favorite song? I’ll dedicate it to you tonight.”

Lily begins to panic, searching her memories for the names of their songs. Finally spitting out the first song that pops into her head, “Tiny Dancer.” And she knows before the words finish coming out of her mouth that is not what she had meant to say. 

James barks out a loud laugh, his hands gripping the table and she can’t help but notice how lovely his hands are. Long fingers, thick palms, visible veins she follows up to his forearms, his long sleeve shirt is pushed up to his elbows and she thinks he has nice arms as her eyes drift further up, his shirt is tight around his biceps and is topped with a good set of shoulders. 

He is still chuckling and she covers her face with her hand in embarrassment, “I didn’t mean …” she moves her fingers so she can peak out at him, “don’t you have a song about a dancer or something?”

He shakes his head, taking a drink from his beer and placing it on the table, “Not that I recall. Oi,” he calls out to the others turning to face them, “Do we have a song about a dancer?”

“The fuck, Prongs?” Sirius says from beside Marlene. 

Marlene turne to face them, her knees on the couch, with her arms on the back of the couch. “Is my mate here embarrassing me? Let it be known I only met her a few hours ago on the tube.”

Lily throws a napkin at her friend, “Not likely. We’ve been best friends since first year.”

——

It’s close to showtime and Lily is still in the same spot she was before but she is now turned toward the couch and chairs. Marlene is in Sirius’ lap, they are talking at the moment but there’s been a few make out sessions the other guys take to interrupting when hands starts to wonder too far. The last time, Peter, the cute little blonde who is practically bouncing off the walls the entire time they are back there (she wonders if there are some drugs stashed around) poured water on Sirius’ head. That had lead to a humorous chase around the room and Peter squeaking loudly each time he came close to being caught. 

James is on the arm of the armchair closest to Lily. He is still occasionally talking to her but he mostly pays attention to the guitar in his lap. At the moment he is smoothing the strings with a small cloth from his guitar case.

“The next album is going to be wicked.” Sirius is telling them and Marlene gives a little squeal bouncing on his lap

“More texture…” James adds. 

“Bloody hell woman.” Sirius growls and Lily can’t look away fast enough as he grabs the back of her friends head and presses his mouth to hers. 

“Fuck Sirius, either get a room or cut it out.” Remus says from his spot. 

James chuckles as he tunes his guitar, ripping through unamplified guitar licks. He’s actually quite good and for the first time since Marlene informed her of the concert Lily is excited to see them play. 

The door opens and a man in a suit steps in, multiple other people following behind him, “Ten minutes 'till showtime, anyone who isn't in the band -- out!”

James takes a last swig of beer as a roadie whisks his guitar away. 

 

They are making their way out of the backstage area after saying their goodbyes when a roadie runs up to them handing them passes, “Front row and passes to the afterparty, courtesy of the guys.”

Marlene squeals, jumping up and down as she hugs the passes to her chest. 

The roadie grins and Lily tells him thank you as he turns to walk off. 

“Do you know what this means?” Marlene says. 

“Well I suppose it means I will not be doing homework tonight.” Lily teases her friend. 

Marlene grabs her friends arms, “It means I will be shagging Sirius Black tonight.”

Lily groans grabbing her friends arm, “Come on slag, let’s find our seats.”

——

The concert is loud and fun and James is an absolute god on the guitar. She sees why the band is becoming so huge. Hot guys, decent songs, and they seem to enjoy themselves interacting with one another and with the fans while up on stage. 

Lily isn’t certain but she thinks James finds her by the fourth song and grins at her. He spends most of his time on her side of the stage when he isn’t singing. 

But when he is ….

“You never told me how beautiful his voice is.”

Marlene just grins at her knowingly. 

 

——

 

They arrive at the afterparty at the hotel and Lily is instantly overwhelmed. The room is packed full of bodies and smoke. It’s not hard to find the Marauders though. They are, of course, at the center of the party. James has his guitar in his arms and he is jabbing out chords, people singing echoing all around. 

Sirius is the first to see them and he greets them with a loud “Ladies, you made it!” 

Marlene leans into Lily and whispers in her ear, “Bless me father for I may sin tonight.” Before she spins and heads straight for Sirius. There are girls surrounding him but Marlene doesn’t hesitate as she falls into his lap and kisses him hello. 

Lily shakes her head and makes her way over closer to her friend. James is still playing but he glances up as their eyes meet. Suddenly the chords he is playing turn into a very familiar song. Lily chuckles, shaking her head, but then he starts to sing and her mouth drops open she knows then and there she is a goner.

 

Her eyes are wide, her hand covering her mouth as he continues. Soon the other boys join in and once the chorus starts the entire room is singing. James grins at her and she finally makes her way to him. He stands, handing his guitar off to Remus who picks up the song where he had left off. 

“Dance with me?”

Lily doesn’t answer, she takes his hand and they sway to the voices around them singing Tiny Dancer. 

“So did you enjoy the show?”

“I did.”

“You sound surprised.”

Lily smiles and his hand on her waist flexes, “I am. I was. I’ve mostly tuned Marly out when she would start talking about you guys. She’s a bit obsessed if you didn’t know.”

“And you? What do you enjoy listening to?”

Her eyes unfocus as she thinks of her answer, “Um, Elton.”

“That’s a given.” They both laugh. He has such a nice laugh. Lily slides her hands up over his shoulders and his hands slip from her waist to the small of her back. He tucks one against her bare skin, under her shirt, his fingers brush back and forth and she shivers. 

She suddenly notices there’s no music and turns to look over her shoulder, “The song seems to be over.”

James shrugs and pulls her tighter against him, “Pete put on some music.” His eyes don’t leave hers as they continue to sway. After a moment a song from the turns on, “Tell me Lily, why are you here tonight?”

“I, um. Marlene made me come.”

He nods, “To the concert right. But why are you here at this party?”

“Oh, um,” she drops her eyes down as a blush crawls over her cheeks. She knows he can see it, her cursed pale skin shows all. He lifts her face with a single finger under her chin and their eyes meet, “I came for you.”

“Good.” He whispers and he moves forward, his lips meeting hers. His lips are incredibly soft and he doesn’t waste time as his thumb nudges her chin, she opens and his tongue licks into her. Her hands slide into his hair and she sighs into him. 

Eventually he pulls back, his forehead against hers, “I need you to know I don’t normally do this sort of thing.” He takes a breath, “I need you to believe that.”

“Okay.” She whispers back. In the moment, as foolish as it is, she does believe him. 

“I want to take you back to my room Lily.”

“Okay.” She says with no hesitation. 

He pulls back and his grin is huge. And gorgeous. He takes her hand and leads her to the exit. 

 

He offers her a drink once they enter his room and she takes him up on the offer. As he is crouched in front of the mini fridge she glances around the room. It’s a standard hotel room with a single queen size bed, side tables, lamps, and cheesy hotel art on the wall. His suitcase is wide open, clothes lying all around it. A guitar case sits against the dresser. 

He silently hands her a beer and takes a sip of his own. 

“I expected it to be more trashed for you being a rock and roll god.”

He chuckles, “My mother’s upbringing won’t allow it.” He tilts his head as he brushes a thumb across her forehead, “Besides a god I’m not. Now Jimmy Page, Keith Richards, Clapton.”

“True.” She says turning to make her way to one of the side tables. “But I think you’re selling yourself short.” There’s a notebook lying open with some lyrics in it. She’s not sure he would be comfortable with her reading it so she turns away, “You are talented James.”

He walks to her and takes the beer from her, placing both of their drinks behind her on the table before cradling her face between his hands, “And you are beautiful.” He whispers before bringing his mouth to hers. Their tongues instantly merging and melting, the pace more frantic than the first kiss while they were dancing. 

He pulls away after a moment, his eyes meeting hers, “You’re all I can think about since the moment we met. All I saw while on stage.” He nuzzles his nose against her face, forcing her head to the side so he can glide his teeth down her neck, she can feel her pulse jump against his lips.

“So good,” she moans as he retraces the path up her throat and nibbles his way across her chin. She is breathing hard as he again captures her lips, so soft and open, and she feels her tenuous grasp on control slipping as his tongue comes forward to welcome hers.

“I want you,” he says against her mouth, then catches her lower lip between his teeth. He tugs, and she shudders as he sucks it hard. She pulls at his hair a bit rougher than usual but he just pulls her tighter against him and she can now feel how much he wants her. 

Breaking away only long enough for both of them to catch their breath, she shudders again. She smiles and lifts her arms. He instantly pulls her shirt up and over her head and lowers his mouth to her breasts. Kissing the top of them gently before yanking down the cups of her bra to expose her nipples to his teeth. Her hands pull at his hair again. She cries out as he bites into her flesh, and pulling her nipple deep into his mouth, sucking until she wailes. 

He pulls his mouth away from her and with one final rough kiss on the mouth he reaches to the bed and yanks the comforter back roughly, nearly tossing it off the end of the bed, then his hands are back on her hips, squeezing tightly as he walks her back to the bed. He lays her on the crisp white sheets, following her down. He tries to lift off her, but she pulls him back down, sighing as she takes his full weight, wrapping her arms and legs around him, holding him close. Her teeth nip at his jaw and he pulls away their eyes meeting and full of desire. 

She lifts her hips, grinding her denim-clad center into his, “Please,” she whispers and then groans as he grinds down. 

He sits back on his knees, pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side before riding them both of their shoes. Her fingers slide up his abs and over his chest. He stares down at her and she tugs on his shoulders and he comes back down to her for a quick kiss. She slides her hands back down to the button of his jeans, the zipper making a loud hissing sound as she pulls it down. His hands slide her bra straps off her shoulders and she lifts up to give him access to unhook it. The moment he has it flung in the same direction as his shirt, his mouth is back on her breasts, nipping and sucking. 

Lily manages to slide her hand into his jeans, and wraps her hand around his dick. He drops his forehead to her chest with a groan as she squeezes and slowly moves her hand up and down. He jerks into her hand a few times then lifts his head their eyes meeting. His hands sink into her hair and he pulls her up to him, kissing her for a long moment. 

“I need you to know I don’t do this Lily. Sirius does. Peter does. But I’ve never once slept with a fan.”

“Good thing I’m not a fan then.” She teases as she lies back down and he follows, his hands dragging through her hair. 

“No, you’re a witch.” He whispers against her lips. 

She grins, relaxing under him again. She lifts her hips, grinding her sex into his. “Abracadabra. Show me your magic wand.”

His head drops to the pillow between her shoulder and neck with laughter. She giggles along with him. She’s never laughed so much during sex. She’s certain she could fall hard and fast for him if she doesn’t keep her head straight.

Finally he lifts his head back up, a grin still on his face but then his eyes dilate and he pushes his hips against hers. He starts to move down her body, his tongue sliding down her stomach and he pulls her jeans down her hips, revealing cotton panties. Her fingers clutch at the bed sheets as he trailed his fingers up her legs after tossing her jeans to the floor.

Her chest is heaving by the time his fingers slip beneath her panties and he pulls them off, leaving them hanging off one ankle with frustration when they get tangled. 

He glances up at her as he pushes her legs further apart, “I want to taste you with my tongue. My fingers.” One hand slides up to massage her breast, “I want to watch you come. Then.” He finally licks a slow path up her slit and she groans loudly, “Then I’m going to fuck you.” His mouth finds her clit and he sucks hard before letting go and lifting his head, “Is that okay with you Lily?”

“God yes.” She groans as she drops her head back to the pillow. His arm slides across her middle as he finds her clit again and she tries to buck up with the sensation. He moves lowers and she knows she is already so wet for him as his tongue finds her opening. He pushes into her and she tries to buck again but his hold stops her from moving much. 

Her fingers sink into his hair as he continues to fuck her with his tongue. In one quick movement he slides his tongue back over her slit and captures her clit between his teeth. As he sucks he sinks two fingers inside of her, pumping them one, two, three times and she comes with  
a shout.

He slides his fingers out after she settles and slides them into his mouth, sucking as he moves back up her body, pausing briefly at her breasts before moving up to kiss her. 

“I want you.” She whispers against his mouth, her hands pushing at his jeans and he slips off the bed quickly riding himself of his pants and boxers. Lily scoots to the end of the bed and wraps her hand around his erection, her tongue licking the precum leaking out. 

James groans and she smiles as she takes his head into her mouth but he pulls away a moment later, “I really want to feel your mouth around me but I want to be inside of you more right now.”

He pushes her back against the bed and she slides back up to the pillows as he crawls between her legs and slowly, almost tortuously he slides in her. 

“So good,” he growls against her mouth, his eyes boring into hers as he hilts to the end of her. 

Lily arches as he takes her wrists in his hands, holding them over her head, pinning her arms to the bed. She is at his mercy, bound by him, to him. He rolls his hips, withdrawing just enough that she feels the loss of him before he thrust into her again. And again. And again. 

“Let me go. Let me touch you.” The words are pants against his mouth, and he lets go of her wrists, grabbing onto her hips instead, his fingers pressing so hard she will have bruises for weeks. She pulls his mouth down for another kiss and he plunges his tongue into her mouth. 

“Come for me my witch.” He drives into her harder, deeper, faster. “And don’t you dare close your eyes because I want to see.” 

Lily is being wound around his words, her body tightening around his seduction, then she feels it, she is there, jumping, falling, flying through space. Her vision dims, but she doesn’t close her eyes, doesn’t stop letting him see what he does to her. 

His breathing changes, and she can feel his cock thicken more as he grows close to his own release. She digs her hands into his hair, and pulls his plump bottom lip between her teeth, sucking on it. He comes with a low growl.

They both collapse onto the bed, then he rolls onto his back, pulling out of her. She mourns the loss of him. 

His breath is coming in great gasping pants. ”That was absolutely brilliant” he says, looking at her with a beautiful grin on his face. 

She is unable to respond except with a smile of her own. Instead she rolls onto her side to face him. His fingers link with hers at their sides, as they simply gaze at each other, their bodies cooling. 

“I didn’t know sex could be like that.” And it’s true. She’s had a few partners in her nineteen years but none of them have come even close to what she just experienced with James. 

His hand lifts and he drags his fingers across her forehead, and down the side of her face, “Me either.” He rolls to face her and she shudders as his fingers drift over her shoulder. He jerks up and reaches to the end of the bed, grabbing the comforter and sliding it back up the bed. Lily hasn’t moved from her spot. In fact her eyes have started to drift close when he moves to slide in behind her now. He pulls her body against his and she snuggles into him, her fingers sliding between his when he lays his arm across her waist. 

“Sleep.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“Will you be here when I wake?”

He chuckles, “I solemnly swear.”

——

She wakes to find him gone. But he hasn’t gone far, she turns to find him sitting on the end of the bed, he has his boxers on but nothing else. His guitar is in his arms and he is lightly strumming it. Sitting up, she crawls to him placing herself against his back. He turns to her and grins. 

“What time is it?” She asks.

He places the guitar on the floor and turns to take her in his arms, “It’s almost time for check out but if we’re quick…”

Lily doesn’t waste time as she straddles him, pulling at his boxers to slide them off. Their lips meet and she feels his cock stir under her. She rocks her hips, grinding down onto him. 

His hands slide up her sides and onto her breasts. He rolls her nipples between his fingers and she gasps as it causes her core to throb with want. She slides her slit against him and they both gasp at the sensation. 

His hands grip her waist and lift her until she hovers just over him. Her hands clutch his shoulders as she slowly slides down on him. His eyes never leave hers until she is fully seated on him and then he kisses her again.

They rock together, taking their time. There is no urgency as her body absorbs his over and over. In and out. Tongues and teeth. Fingers grasping and pulling. Holding on for dear life. And kissing. Oh god, the kissing. When she comes, his eyes are back on her, “So fucking beautiful,” he murmures before gritting his teeth, fighting his own body’s reaction. He pulls her down hard on his cock. Once. Twice. And then he is coming inside of her. She cups his face with her hands, trying to sear this moment into her memory.

His arms wrap tightly around her middle and she buries her face in the spot between his shoulder and neck. 

“I can’t make any promises.” He whispers against her skin, “We’re touring half the bloody time and the other half we’re in studio. I have no idea how to make this work or if it can work.”

She lifts her head, meeting his eyes, “I know James. I’m not naive.” She brushes her fingers through his hair and he drops his chin to his chest. 

“That’s the thing.” He says after a long silent moment, “I want to try. I want to give us a chance. I like you. A lot.” His head lifts back up and his hand is back on her face, cupping her cheek. His thumb brushes across her lips, “Do you think you can try? It won’t be easy. We’ll be miserable half the time, I’m almost certain of it. But I already have a million songs flowing through my head so as a pre-emptive apology I’ll record an album for you.”

“You’re a bleeding heart, you are.” She teases, biting at his thumb and he grins.

“You can fly out on weekends, and anytime you have a break. I’ll come to you when we have more than a day off.”

“We can do this.”

He lets out a long sigh at her words, “We can do this.” He repeats then his mouth is back on hers and he is pushing her back into the mattress. 

 

—— 

They meet the rest of the band, roadies, and Marlene in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Lily is in the same jeans from the night before, but she has one of James’ t-shirts on. Marlene jumps up to hug her, Lily smiles as the others greet her. James holds out a chair for her and she slides into it. He sits beside her and takes her hand pulling it onto the table and holding it to his mouth as his eyes hold hers. She feels a blush fill her cheeks and he takes his free hand to brush his thumb across the apple of her cheek, “So beautiful.”

Lily shakes her head then turns to look at the menu. James refuses to let go of her hand even as they eat. But soon it’s time for the band to go. There’s a crowd of fans outside by the busses so James tugs Lily to the side before he goes out. He tucks a hair behind her ear, “I’ll call you at our next stop. It might be late.”

“That’s okay.” She smiles. 

He kisses her softly, “Thank you Lily.” They hug and then he turns and jogs out the door. She watches through the window as he and the others stop to talk to the fans, signing a few items before they climb onto the bus with one final wave. 

Marlene walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, her chin on her shoulder, 

“I think I’m in love.” Lily whispers to her friend, tears in her eyes. 

“You have so much to tell me.” Marlene says as the bus pulls away from the hotel. 

Lily glances back at her friend and chuckles, “As do you.


End file.
